This invention relates to food serving containers intended for outdoor use where food being served may be exposed to possible contamination by reason of flying insects or airborn foreign matter.
One of the objects of this invention is the provision of a food serving container having an easily displaceable cover, preferably transparent, which may be rocked to open position so as to facilitate serving of the food contents and thereafter rocked to closed position to protect the food contents against contamination.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a container of the foregoing type in which the cover is so balanced as normally to tend to rock to fully opened position upon being displaced by just a few degrees from its closed position.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a food serving container of the above type which may be molded from plastic material and which is simple in construction.